Toys, such as yo-yo and tops, are very common all over the world. These toys are generally spun or rotated with a string in playing and the fun of these toys is generally obtained from the rotation or spinning thereof. Conventionally, these toys are toys of motion, not toys of lighting and sound. It is therefore desirable to provide a flashing device on these toys so that when these toys are spinning or rotating, they are also flashing and sounding in order to increase the fun of playing.